Uma viagem marcada pelo amor
by Daniela Kinomoto
Summary: Aventura, romance, suspense... Tudo isto numa só fanfic. Uma viagem k mudará por completo a vida da cardcaptor. Será k é desta k a flor de cerejeira encontra o seu príncipe encantado? FIquem pra ver...7ºCapítulo Online. S
1. A chegada a Hong Kong

**N/A:** Esta fanfic é um pouco semelhante à história do 1º filme da Sakura (para quem já viu), pois inspirei-me nela para fazer a fic, porém, existem algumas diferenças: Sakura gosta de Yukito, mas depressa irá perceber que não o ama na realidade... Shaoran está mais adulto e começa a perceber os seus sentimentos... Por outro lado, Tomoyo continua a grande amiga de Sakura e está sempre pronta a ajudá-la (ou melhor, a filmá-la...), assim como Kero, que continua um grande comilão...

O resto... Leiam para saber! Boa leitura!

**P.S. - **Dedico esta minha 1ª fanfic à Ana (Saky Kinomiya),por ser uma amiga muito especial. Obrigada por tudo! E espero que gostes! Muitos beijinhos da Daniela.

**Nota:** As personagens da Clamp não me pertencem.

**Personagens:**

_Sk_ - Sakura;_To_ - Tomoyo; _K_ - Kero;_T _- Toya; _Yu_ - Yukito; _Sh/Li_ - Shaoran; _M_ - Meilin; _Er_ - Eriol; _Mãe _(Li).

**

* * *

**

**Uma viagem marcada pelo amor**

**Capítulo 1: **A chegada a Hong Kong

**Sinopse:** Sakura ganhara uma viagem para 4 pessoas a Hong Kong. O seu irmão Toya, a sua amiga Tomoyo e Yukito fizeram questão de acompanhá-la (sem esquecer o Kero, claro!...). Neste momento, os quatro encontram-se no avião, a disfrutar da viagem. Tomoyo está no banco ao lado de Sakura (e Kero, escondido na mochila); Toya e Yukito vão no banco de trás...

Sk - Que alegria! Hong Kong...

K - Sim, este país traz-me muitas recordações...

Sk - (falando baixo) Cuidado Kero, as pessoas podem ver-te...

T - Quem é que pode ver o quê? - pergunta Toya indignado, que fazia de "guarda-costas".

Sk - Nada, nada... - diz Sakura atrapalhada.

To - Hihihihihi... :)

* * *

Depois da confortável viagem de avião, segue-se a viagem de barco até Hong Kong. 

**No barco:**

Sk - Uau! Que espectáculo! Como será Hong Kong?

To - Deve ser um país maravilhoso...

K - É, de facto...

To - Kero, já alguma vez estiveste em Hong Kong?

K - (fazendo uma posse) Se tive? Claro que estive! O grande animal guardião das cartas de clow já esteve em todo o lado...

Sk - -"

Uns minutos mais tarde:

T - Chegámos! - anuncia Toya, olhando para a irmã. - Cuidado ao saíres monstrega, pode aparecer por aí um tubarão e comer-te...

Sk - (irritada) Eu não sou MONSTREGA! - grita Sakura, que olha depois para Yukito envergonhada.

Yu - A Sakura tem razão... pára com isso Toya! - diz Yukito, repreendendo Toya.

To - E que tal se fôssemos andando? - sugere Tomoyo.

Sk - Sim, vamos! - grita Sakura alegremente.

* * *

Já em Hong Kong, Sakura, Tomoyo e os restantes dirigem-se para o hotel, uma hora depois de terem passeado pela cidade. De facto, Hong Kong era um país maravilhoso, com grandes apartamentos, lojas, edifícios... todo aquele passeio tinha-os deixado esgotados. 

**No quarto: **

Sk - Ai, estou tão cansada...

To - Eu também...

K - Oh, como eu gostava de ter provado aquele gelado de chocolate...

Sk - KERO! - grita a cardcaptor. - Só pensas em comer! Eu já te disse que não tinha dinheiro suficiente...

K - Pois, mas para o Yukito fizeste questão de comprar! - grita Kero furioso. - Não imaginas a grande ansiedade que tenho em comer!... Mas aviso-te: se amanhã ao almoço tiver sobremesa, DIGAM-ME!

Sk - -" (pensando) "Ele é mesmo um grande comilão..."

T - (gritando) Não faças barulho, monstrega! - diz Toya, que estava no quarto ao lado (como não podia deixar de ser... :p).

Sk - Grrrrrr...

To - Bom, acho melhor irmos dormir.

Sk - Também acho... (faz um ligeiro sorriso) então boa noite, Tomoyo.

To - Boa noite, Sakura.

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

" Durante o seu sonho, Sakura está perto de uma velha casa de ruínas, já muito antiga. Dentro dessa casa estava alguém... alguém que Sakura conhece perfeitamente... Alguém que só aparecia nos seus sonhos... Sem dúvida, era o Mestre Clow. Quando o vê, admirada com a sua presença, Sakura tenta aproximar-se dele, mas a imagem de Clow começa a ficar invisível, até desaparecer por completo... e uma voz fica gravada na sua memória...

Voz - Neste mundo não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável..."

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

Com isto, Sakura acorda. 

Sk - Ahhhh? O quê? Mestre Clow?

To - (que acorda sobressaltada, assim como Kero) Sakura, o que foi?

Sk - Um sonho... foi só um sonho...

A mochila da cardcaptor começa a brilhar misteriosamente, sem que Kero e Sakura se apercebam... algo estava a incomodar a cardcaptor, algo muito sinistro... mas algo que Sakura não sabia, ao certo, do que se tratava.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Olá Ana! Espero que tenhas gostado do 1º capítulo... assim como as outras pessoas que leram:) Os outros vão demorar mais a sair, porque ainda tou um bocadinho doentinha... mas fiz um esforço e decidi pôr o 1º capítulo online;) 

Mandem reviews, ok?

Muitos beijinhos a todas as leitoras do site, em especial para ti, Ana! Ass: Daniela


	2. Uma estranha presença

**N/A: **Olá, cá estou eu de novo! Este é o 2º capítulo da fanfic. É um bocadinho maior, pois dediquei-me mais a escrevê-la desta vez... A todo o pessoal do site, continuem a lê-la, pois o melhor ainda está para vir... mas ainda não é neste capítulo... HIHIHI;)

**Nota: **As personagens da Clamp não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: **Uma estranha presença

Já de manhã, Sakura, Kero e Tomoyo preparavam-se para um novo dia. Hoje, eles iam visitar um Jardim Zoológico, algures em Hong Kong. Depois do almoço no restaurante do hotel, Sakura olhou para o mapa da cidade que tinha na mochila para saber o local exacto onde se encontrava o Zoo.

Sk - Jardim Zoológico de Hong Kong... (apontando com o dedo para o mapa) É nesta rua, Bird Street...

Emp. - Acho que é aqui perto. - diz gentilmente o empregado do restaurante, que tivera escutado as palavras da cardcaptor. - Seguem em frente e irão encontrar-se numa longa avenida... É aí mesmo.

Sk - Obrigado por nos indicar o caminho. - agradece Sakura, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Yu - Então, vamos?

T - Sim, vamos... - concorda Toya, olhando depois para a irmã, com um sorriso maroto - Acho melhor que vás à frente, caso contrário podes perder-te...

Sk - (irritada) Grrrr... MANINHO!

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos, e com a ajuda do mapa da cidade, Sakura chegou facilmente a uma rua, denominada Bird Street. " E porquê este nome? ", pensou ela, enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pela avenida, a uns 2 km do Zoo. Rapidamente encontrou a resposta, ao se ver rodeada de pássaros que estavam nas suas respectivas gaiolas. 

Sk - Que lugar lindo!

To - É mesmo... e eu tenho de gravar tudo com a minha câmara... não posso perder nem um bocadinho das férias de Sakura!

Sk - Ai, Tomoyo... - diz Sakura, embaraçada.

K - (saíndo da mochila) Depois filma-me a mim Tomoyo, na minha melhor posse!...

To - É p'ra já, Kero!

Neste preciso momento, Sakura sente uma estranha energia...

Sk - Esta sensação... não pode ser!

K - Sentiste, Sakura? - diz Kero, preocupado.

Sk - Sim, Kero... Parece uma carta de Clow...

To - Uma carta de Clow aqui em Hong Kong? - pergunta Tomoyo, surpreendida.

K - (pensativo) Sim, é possível... Mas esta energia é muito poderosa para vir de uma carta de Clow... será que é...

Sk - O quê, Kero?

K - O Mestre Clow... mas ele já está morto há muito tempo...

De repente, Sakura recorda-se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Sonhou que estivera perto de uma velha casa em ruínas, e que dentro dessa casa estava, nada mais nada menos do que o Mestre Clow... Á medida que Sakura se aproximava dessa casa, a imagem de Clow ía ficando invisível, até desaparecer por completo... E no seu lugar, o Mestre Clow tinha deixado um livro, rodeado por dois pássaros que o guardavam fielmente, como se fosse algo de extrema importância... Até que Sakura houve uma voz, que fá-la voltar à realidade...

Sk - No meu sonho... eu vi-o... o Mestre Clow... - fala a cardcaptor, pausadamente, como se algo estivesse para acontecer... muito em breve...

K - O quê? Tens a certeza do que dizes, Sakura?

Sk - Sim, Kero! E acho que o Mestre Clow tinha algo para dizer-me... mas não percebi a sua mensagem...

K - (pensativo) Uhmmm... Parece que o teu sonho tem algo a ver com isto... Uma premonição, talvez...

To - Uma premonição? Mas isso significa que...

K - ... que algo está para acontecer... Algo relacionado com o sonho da Sakura...

E no momento em que Sakura ainda se recordava do seu sonho, como se fosse coincidência, eis que aparecem dois pássaros que libertavam uma estranha energia...

Sk - (pensando) " É como no meu sonho..."

E quando os dois pássaros se preparam para partir, sem hesitar, Sakura decide perseguí-los para encontrar o local de onde vem tamanha energia... E sem que Tomoyo e Kero consigam acompanhá-la, Sakura começa a correr velozmente...

To - Onde vais, Sakura?

Sk - Fica aí, Tomoyo!

K - Rápido Tomoyo, temos de seguí-la!...

To - Mas Kero...

Entretanto, Toya e Yukito que assistem à cena, imediatamente questionam Tomoyo...

T - Onde ela foi?

To - Bem, ela... Não se preocupem, eu vou atrás dela... entretanto podem voltar para o hotel, ok? Até logo! - fala Tomoyo, um pouco atrapalhada.

* * *

Assim, Tomoyo e Kero vão procurar a cardcaptor que, entretanto, ía numa perseguição arriscada... Até que chega a uma velha casa, para onde entraram os tais pássaros, desaparecendo de seguida... 

Sk - (olhando fixamente para a casa) Esta casa... parece-me familiar...

Sem hesitar, rapidamente Sakura entra naquela casa, que mais parecia um campo de ruínas. Contudo, os móveis e porcelanas chinesas ainda permaneciam intactos, despertando a atenção da cardcaptor. Continuando a sua busca, viu numa estante cheia de livros, um deles que despertou a sua grande curiosidade... Parecia-se com o livro mágico de Sakura, mas tinha algumas diferenças: na capa não aparecia a imagem de Keruberos, mas sim a imagem do Mestre Clow; na contracapa, não permanecia a imagem familiar da lua, mas sim a de uma mulher... uma mulher que Sakura nunca tinha visto antes... e finalmente, no cimo do livro estava escrito "Diário de uma feiticeira". Pegou nele firmemente e deixou-se "hipnotizar" pelo livro, que tanto lhe recordava o seu sonho...

* * *

Entretanto, Tomoyo e Kero continuavam à procura da cardcaptor. 

To - (preocupada) Onde terá ido a Sakura?

K - Não deve ter ido longe... - diz o pequeno animal alado, pensativo e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

" Onde ele se meteu? " - ouve-se uma voz preocupada, vinda de uma rapariga de cabelos pretos, amarrados por dois simpáticos "chu-chus" (bem, não sei exactamente o nome, mas acho que é esse...lol), que combinam com o vestido azul-bebé da chinesa, que, ao andar, cruza-se com Tomoyo e acaba por cair...

To - Oh, desculpa... Estás bem? - pergunta Tomoyo sorridente, ao reconhecer a amiga.

M - (um pouco atordoada) Sim, estou... Eu é que peço desculpa...não vi por onde andei... - diz a prima de Shaoran, ainda com dores da queda.

To - Ainda bem...

M - (abrindo os olhos lentamente) Ahhh...o quê?... esta voz... DAIDOUJI! - grita a chinesa, surpresa por ver a amiga, levantando-se de seguida. - O que estás a fazer aqui, em Hong Kong?

To - Bem, na verdade, a Sakura ganhou o primeiro prémio numa lotaria e...

M - A Kinomoto também está cá? - interrompe Meilin, surpreendida mais uma vez.

To - Sim... mas já agora, o que tanto te preocupava há pouco? De facto, pareces preocupada com alguma coisa...

M - Sim... (suspira) com o Shaoran...Viste-o por aqui? Ele disse que sentia uma presença e desatou a correr...

To - Aconteceu o mesmo com a Sakura... - diz Tomoyo, ao se recordar da cena de há pouco.

M-Bem, não temos outro remédio senão procurá-los...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo, mais do que o primeiro... Com esforço consegui pôr o segundo capítulo online e vou fazer o mesmo com os outros!;) 

Agradeço pelas reviews e pelo apoio que me têm dado... Obrigada por tudo, Saky e Angel!

Mts jinhus a todas as pessoas do site e, já sabes, para ti Ana...


	3. Um encontro inesperado

**N/A:** Oi malta:) Cá estou eu mais uma vez com o 3º capítulo da minha primeira fanfic. Posso adiantar uns pormenores deste terceiro capítulo: a Sakurinha vai finalmente rever um grande amigo... o Shaoran! O clima vai aquecer... mas isto é só o começo, uma vez que a cardcaptor ainda gosta do Yukito... :p Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e ainda bem que tão a gostar! Vou fazer os possíveis para que os próximos capítulos saiam em breve, pois agora ja tou boa...;) Mais uma vez, bigada pelo apoio a todos(as) os(as) leitores(as) do site, em especial para a Ana (Saky Kinomyia), que de momento tá de ferias...ohhhh..., e à Alexandra (Angel) por ter sido a minha guia aqui no site... Beijinhos do tamanho do mundo para vocês!;)

**Nota:** As personagens da Clamp não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: **Um encontro inesperado

Tomoyo e Meilin procuravam por todo o lado, mas nada. De facto, Hong Kong era um país enorme, sendo portanto muito difícil encontrar duas pessoas no meio de tanta multidão... Mas Tomoyo estava segura de que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, eles iam acabar por aparecer. Já Meilin não estava tão segura disso... Ela nem fazia ideia de onde eles poderiam estar...

* * *

Entretanto, Sakura que estava na tal casa de ruínas, tinha encontrado um livro. Mas não era um simples livro... De muito fazia-lhe recordar o seu sonho... Algo fazia com que a jovem não deixasse de olhar para ele, talvez uma magia muito poderosa... que vinha, aliás, do próprio livro... Ía para abrí-lo, olhando-o fixamente, quando... 

Voz - " Sakura, cuidado! "

Sk - Ahhhh?... O quê?... Onde estou? - fala a cardcaptor, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sono profundo, largando o livro de seguida.

Sh - (aproximando-se dela) Estás bem? - pergunta docemente Shaoran que conseguira aparecer na hora H (que sorte...).

Sk - Li, és tu? - diz Sakura, ainda um pouco sonolenta, sem se recordar do que se passara. - O que estás aqui a fazer?

Sh - (franzindo a testa) Isso pergunto eu a ti!... (realmente...:p )

Sk - (sorrindo) Bem, na verdade... eu estava com a Tomoyo, o meu irmão e o Yukito quando...

Sh - (gritando) Sakura! Sakura, estás bem?... Acorda! - fala o rapaz, preocupado, tentando a todo o custo reanimá-la, após Sakura ter perdido os sentidos...

* * *

Muitos foram os lugares por onde Tomoyo e Meilin passaram em busca da cardcaptor e de Shaoran, mas em vão. De nada valeu o esforço das jovens... 

M - (furiosa) Ai, estou farta! Já não sei onde os procurar! Vasculhei por toda a cidade e nada!...

To - Tem calma, Meilin, eles eles hão-de aparecer... - diz Tomoyo confiante, tentando acalmar a amiga. - Vais ver que aparecerão rapidamente!

De facto, o sexto sentido de Tomoyo estava certo, pois Sakura e Li não tardaram em aparecer...

To - Sakura! - grita Tomoyo, ao ver a amiga ao longe, agarrada a Shaoran (que fofo...).

M - Shaoran! - grita também Meilin, contente por rever o primo (e noivo...).

To - Estás bem, Sakura? Onde estiveste? Estive todo este tempo à tua procura...

Sk - Sim, sim estou bem... não te preocupes... - fala Sakura, sorrindo para a amiga. - Por acaso encontrei-me com o Li pelo caminho e ele salvou-me... (olhando depois para Shaoran docemente, como agradecimento, e ele cora...)

To - E tens a certeza que não te magoaste? Não estás ferida, pois não? - fala pacientemente Tomoyo, esperando uma resposta por parte da amiga.

Sk - Não, claro que não Tomoyo... só estou um pouco cansada, mais nada...

Entretanto Meilin, agarrada ao primo (como não podia deixar de ser...), interrogava-o.

M - Onde estiveste? Estava preocupada!...

Sh - Em casa depois conto-te... - fala Shaoran, aborrecido, tentando se livrar da situação. - Eu estou bem, Meilin... não te preocupes... agora, por favor, LARGA-ME! (coitado, quase que morria sufocado...também não é pra tanto,lol)

No meio da conversa, aparecem Toya e Yukito que não tinham voltado para o hotel (infelizmente...). Toya estava completamente furioso com a irmã, com cara de poucos amigos... Yukito estava agora calmo, por ver Sakura sã e salva.

T - Sakura, onde estiveste? Eu e o Yukito procurámos-te por todo o lado! Espero que tenhas uma boa explicação para isto! - fala Toya, furioso.

Sk - (triste) Desculpa, maninho... fui dar uma volta por aí... Depois, bem... entrei numa casa e... bem, depois... - fala pausadamente a cardcaptor, sem saber o que dizer.

T - Realmente... (suspira) Bem, vamos embora para o hotel, por hoje já chega... E que isto não volte a acontecer, porque para a próxima vou ter de te castigar, tás a ouvir Sakura? (bahh, como se não fosse castigo suficiente dar um sermão daqueles...:p)

Sk - Sim, maninho... Desculpa... - diz tristemente a jovem.

Yu - Já chega, Toya! Não sejas tão duro com ela! Afinal ela está sã e salva... - fala Yukito, repreendendo Toya e olhando depois para Sakura, sorridente - não é assim, Sakura?

Sk - (corada) Sim...

Shaoran que assiste a cena não fica muito contente...

Sh - Grrrr...

Toya olha para o "moleque" e também não fica muito contente...

T - (pensando) " Ai, aquele moleque..."

Yu - (olhando para Meilin e Shaoran, sorrindo) Olá, que surpresa! Não esperava encontrar-vos aqui! Como estão?

Sh - (irritado) B...Bem... - fala Shaoran, ainda enervado com a cena de há pouco (também não é pra menos... hihihi).

M - Sim, estamos bem, obrigada... - diz a prima de Shaoran, olhando depois para ele - o que se passa contigo, Shaoran? Não precisas de estar envergonhado... afinal estamos comprometidos...

Sh - (envergonhado) Cala-te, Meilin!

Tomoyo divertida, assistido à cena, ri-se. Mas depressa se apercebe de que tinham de voltar para o hotel. Já estava a ficar tarde, e se não fossem rapidamente, poderiam não poder entrar...

To - Acho melhor irmos andando para o hotel... já está a ficar tarde...

M - Ohhh, que pena... mas esperem, tenho uma ideia melhor... - sugere Meilin. - E que tal se formos todos até à casa do Shaoran? Já que estão aqui em Hong Kong... E assim, aproveitam para descansar um pouco...

Sh - (falando baixo) O quê? Tu não estás bem, Meilin, achas que...

Sk - (olhando docemente para Shaoran) Bem, se não incomodarmos...

Sh - (atrapalhado) Ahhh... claro que não! Venham!... - fala o jovem, um pouco corado, pensando no que acabou de dizer. - "Mas porquê que eu aceitei? Eu sou um burro... mas não podia recusar... ainda menos a ela..."

T - Acho que vamos aceitar... O hotel ainda é longe daqui... O que achas, Yuki?

Yu - Claro! Será um prazer!

To - Por mim tudo bem, mas só há um problema... (olhando para o relógio) Já são 18:45h e o hotel fecha às 19h...

M - Não há problema! Eu e o Shaoran pedimos ao Wei para tratar disso... não é Shaoran?

Sh - Ahhh?... O quê? - fala Shaoran, ainda se lembrando da cena de há pouco. - Ah... Claro que sim, venham!

Sk - (sorrindo) Obrigada, Li...

M - Então, vamos? Decidam-se, que eu e o Shaoran ainda temos de fazer o jantar...

T - Bem, se não há problema, então vamos...

Sh - -"

* * *

E assim, depois de uma longa conversa, Sakura e os restantes dirigiram-se para a famosa casa de Li Shaoran. Sim, de facto, em Hong Kong toda a gente conhecia a casa habitada pela família Li, famoso pelas suas proezas e gerações. E Li Shaoran era o último dessa geração. Descendente do Mestre Clow, Shaoran submetia-se a trabalhos árduos, proporcionados pela sua mãe, detentora de grande poder, e pelas suas quatro irmãs. 

Já em casa da família Li:

Sk - Que casa linda!... - diz Sakura, espantada com o que via em seu redor.

To - É mesmo... e estas roupas que nos deram são lindas! E ficam ainda melhor em ti, Sakura!... - fala Tomoyo, enquanto filmava a sua amiga com um lindo vestido azul-escuro.

Sk - Em ti também fica muito bem esse vestido, Tomoyo! - diz Sakura, vendo a sua amiga com um vestido cor-de-rosa.

To - (agradecendo) Obrigada, amiga!... Mas a ti... Ai, mal posso perder para te filmar mais logo com um dos fatos que costurei para ti...

Sk - (embaraçada) Ai, Tomoyo...

Entretanto, quatro adoráveis jovens entraram para cumprimentar os convidados.

Jovens - Oh, tão queridas! Ai, tão fofas! Bem-vindas à casa da família Li! - diziam, umas a seguir ás outras.

Sk - O...Obrigada... - fala Sakura, estranhando a presença das quatro jovens.

De seguida, entram Toya, Yukito e Meilin. Shaoran vem logo depois, com uma cara um pouco aborrecida, trazendo chá e bolinhos para os convidados. Senta-se depois num confortável sofá, pondo cuidadosamente a bandeja em cima da mesa.

Sh - (suspirando) Ahhhh...

M - Eu ajudo-te Shaoran!

Sk - Li, estas jovens são tuas...

M - Irmãs? - interrompe Meilin.

Sh - Sim...

K - (saíndo da mochila) Que raparigas tão estranhas...

Sk - KERO! - repreende Sakura, olhando depois para Shaoran. - Desculpa, Li...

Ouve-se abrir a porta. Shaoran apercebe-se de quem é e levanta-se imediatamente... Sakura, Tomoyo e os restantes olham-na fixamente...

Sk - Que senhora tão linda...

To - É mesmo...

T - (fazendo uma vénia) Prazer em conhecê-la. - diz educadamente Toya, cumprimentando a mulher, assim como Yukito.

Mãe Li - Igualmente.

M - (falando baixinho ao ouvido de Sakura) É a mãe do Shaoran.

Sk - A mãe? - fala a cardcaptor, surpreendida.

K - Tal e qual como o seu filho... um monstro... hihihi...

Sk - KERO! - grita Sakura, olhando depois para o comportamento de Shaoran - Que estranho... Ele não se mexe...

Enquanto Sakura olhava para o estranho comportamento de Li, a mulher vira-se para a cardcaptor e para Tomoyo, dirigindo-se até elas.

To - (sorrindo) Muito prazer...

Sk - (um pouco atrapalhada) Olá... Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto, venho do Japão... Obrigado pelo convite e pelas roupas, são lindas... e a casa também é...

Sem que Sakura consiga dizer nem mais uma palavra, a mulher olha para ela fixamente, acaricia-lhe a face e diz-lhe:

Yelan Li - Tens cartas de Clow, não é verdade?

Sakura estranha a pergunta da mulher, mas sabendo que é de confiança responde-lhe:

Sk - Sim, tenho...

Yelan Li - Tem cuidado... Uma energia poderosa como a das cartas de Clow pode ser alvo de muitas ameaças... Especialmente aqui, em Hong Kong.

Sk - O que quer dizer? - pergunta a cardcaptor, curiosa.

Yelan Li - Depressa saberás a resposta. Só tu saberás qual o caminho que deves seguir. Tens um coração puro... como o de uma guerreira...

Sk - O...Obrigada... - fala Sakura, impressionada com as palavras da mulher.

Yelan Li - (olhando para o seu filho) Ficarão aqui esta noite. Shaoran, leva-os até os quartos.

Sh - O quê? - grita Shaoran, surpreendido com as palavras da mãe, mas obedecendo-a lealmente. - Está bem... Venham comigo...

* * *

No quarto, Shaoran reflectia sobre a sua vida, sobre o seu futuro. Desde muito cedo que Li pensava nestas coisas, e sabia que a sua mãe iria apoiá-lo sempre, no que quer que fosse. No meio de pensamentos, Shaoran recorda-se de algo que aconteceu naquele dia... numa velha casa em ruínas... onde se encontrou com alguém que sempre odiara... para ele, isso nunca iria mudar. Eles eram rivais, não amigos... Aliás, segundo ele, nunca tinham sido amigos. E sabia que a cardcaptor pensava o mesmo dele. Mas sabia mesmo? Será que para ela, ele não seria considerado um amigo? Ele tinha quase a certeza de que não. Desde que começaram a coleccionar as cartas, ele nunca foi simpático com ela. Não sentia nada por ela a não ser ódio... Mas não foi o que se passou naquele dia... onde, pela primeira vez, teve medo... medo de que algo acontecesse com ela... Quando socorreu a linda rapariga de olhos-esmeralda, outros pensamentos surgiram-lhe de imediato. E chegou a pensar que era um tolo por nunca ter-lhe dado atenção... afinal, ela era tão bonita... 

Sh - Pára com isso, Shaoran Li! - dizia para si próprio. - Porque tens de pensar nela? Porquê?...

E com estes pensamentos, Li acabou por adormecer.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do 3º capítulo...o seguinte demorará mais tempo...Será que Li começará a sentir algo pela cardcaptor? E será que Sakura conseguirá desvendar o mistério do seu sonho? Acho que já sabem a resposta... não é dificil de imaginar.. mas mesmo assim continuem a ler! 

Beijos para todos e continuem a mandar reviews... gostarei muito de saber a vossa opinião;)

P.S. - Ana, espero que, quando chegares das tuas férias leias o meu novo capítulo... e manda notícias, ok? Mts jokas para ti, MIGA!


	4. Um dia agitado

**N/A:** Olá a todos!;) Aqui está o quarto capítulo da minha fic, finalmente consegui pô-lo no site! Tive alguns problemas com o pc, primeiro com a net, depois porque ficou avariado... por tudo isto não consegui pôr este capítulo no site há mais tempo, peço muitas desculpas a todos os leitores(as) do site, muitas mesmo, espero que compreendam... :( Mas cá estou de novo! Espero que estejam a gostar, por agora tá um pouco parecida com o 1º filme da Sakurinha, mas a história vai ficar muito diferente, asseguro-vos... e também para quem não viu o filme, fica a saber um pouco mais da história:) Estou a dedicar-me ao máximo para escrevê-la, é que pode até ser a minha primeira e última fic da CCS, sempre achei que não tenho muito jeito para escrever...:p Além disso, já começou a escola e vai ser muito difícil escrever outra... este ano vou ter exames e tudo... ai,ai!xD

Bem, por agora chega, senão fica um grande discurso...lol:)

Boa Leitura!

**Nota:** Como já sabem, as personagens de Cardcaptor Sakura não me pertencem, são da Clamp, mas vale sempre a pena recordar... esta é apenas uma história de uma fã(nática) por CCS!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Um dia agitado

Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero conversavam silenciosamente no quarto.

**To -** Aquela mulher era mesmo muito bonita...

**Sk -** ...E possuía um grande poder... - fala a cardcaptor, completando a frase da amiga.

**K -** Era de esperar... - fala o guardião das cartas, concordando com as duas jovens. - Ainda mais vindo de um membro da família Li que é conhecida há séculos... (fecha os olhos e recorda-se do Mestre Clow) É verdade... Depois do Mestre Clow ter morrido, a família Li passou a ser conhecida pelo seu grande poder, sabedoria e descendência. (olhando para a cardcaptor) É o exemplo do "ranhoso"... ele é um dos descendentes do Mestre Clow e o herdeiro da família. É o último da sua geração. Ai, se o Mestre Clow ainda fosse vivo...

**Sk -** (irritada) Kero, não fales dessa maneira do Li! Ele é muito corajoso, simpático e muito amável! Proíbo-te de falares assim dele, ouviste?

**To -** (rindo-se) Hihihi... Tens toda a razão, Sakura... (pensando para si) "Pelos vistos o Li não é apenas um amiguinho de infância... hihihi... isto está a ficar interessante..."

**Sk -** (franzindo a testa, do mesmo modo que Kero) Porque te ris, Tomoyo?

**To -** Por nada... hihihi... - ri-se divertida a jovem japonesa, lembrando-se depois das palavras de Kero sobre o Mestre Clow. - É verdade Kero, falas muito do Mestre Clow, deves admirá-lo muito... (olhando para Kero, que acena a cabeça positivamente) Diz-me Kero, como era o Mestre Clow?

**K -** (pensativo) Bem, o Mestre Clow era um grande mago... Aliás o melhor da sua época...

**Sk -** (curiosa) Só uma coisa, Kero... Se o Mestre Clow tinha assim tanto poder, ninguém se ousaria a fazer-lhe frente, pois não?

**K -** Uhhmm... É uma boa pergunta... (reflectindo) Bem, isso não quer dizer que Clow não tenha tido inimigos... Muito pelo contrário! Na realidade, muitos feiticeiros odiávam-no pela sua grande sabedoria e poder... - fala o pequeno animal alado, tentando mais uma vez recordar-se da época em que vivia feliz com o seu Mestre. - Por acaso, ainda me lembro de uma das batalhas que o Mestre Clow teve com uma temível feiticeira... Parece-me que foi no ano 1917... Não me recordo muito bem, já foi há muito tempo... Ah, espera, acho que sei o nome dela... Era...

**To -** (interrompendo) Desculpa interromper-te Kero, mas acho melhor deixarmos esta conversa para amanhã... - fala Tomoyo, olhando para o relógio. - Já está a ficar tarde.

**K -** Tens razão Tomoyo... (bocejando) Ahhhhh... Uma soneca não me fazia nada mal...

**Sk -** Concordo contigo amiga, o melhor é irmos dormir. Então, boa noite Kero. Boa noite Tomoyo.

**To -** Boa noite, Sakura.

Deste modo, a cardcaptor apaga a luz do quarto e tenta adormecer. Passados alguns minutos, Sakura apercebe-se que Tomoyo e Kero já dormiam profundamente, ao contrário dela, que continuava acordada. Não conseguia deixar de se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Kero e, muito menos, das palavras da mãe de Li: "Tem cuidado... uma energia poderosa como a das cartas de Clow pode ser alvo de muitas ameaças... Especialmente aqui, em Hong Kong." Era escusado... ela nem sonhava o que estava para acontecer naquela noite...

**Sk -** (pensativa) Mestre Clow...

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

"Perto de uma casa já muito antiga, Sakura vê-se sozinha no meio da escuridão, até que vê alguém dentro dessa casa... Sim, era o Mestre Clow, ela tinha toda a certeza... Mas o que estaria Clow a fazer naquela casa? Estaria à procura de algo? "Que estranho..." - pensava a cardcaptor, enquanto se dirigia para lá. Contudo, à medida que se aproximava da casa, a imagem de Clow tornava-se cada vez mais invisível, até desaparecer por completo... E, em seu lugar, o Mestre Clow havia deixado um livro. Sakura podia ver ao longe dois pássaros que o guardavam fielmente, como se fosse algo de grande importância. Apesar disso, a cardcaptor não deixa de ter curiosidade e, entrando na casa, tenta pegá-lo para ver do que se trata. Mas nesse preciso momento, os pássaros desaparecem como por magia e uma estranha mulher aparece, agarrando-lhe fortemente o braço..."

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

****Sk -** (sonhando) Quem és? Larga-me!... Larga-me! 

**To -** Sakura! Sakura, acorda! - grita Tomoyo, tentando a todo o custo acordar a amiga, depois de ter ouvido os gritos da jovem.

**Sk -** (acordando de imediato, assustada) Ahhhh?... Outra vez, o mesmo sonho...

Sentindo uma leve dor no braço, a cardcaptor levanta a manga do pijama e vê o seu pulso marcado...

**K -** (preocupado) Esse sonho não é normal...

Nesse preciso momento, alguém bate à porta. Kero esconde-se de imediato dentro da cama, enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo aguardam, ansiosas, a entrada dessa pessoa.

**Sk -** Entre...

**To -** (admirada) Mas é...

**Sk -** A Mãe do Li... - fala a jovem, surpreendida.

**Yelan Li -** (olhando para Sakura e pegando-lhe na mão) Vem comigo...

**Sk -** (surpresa) Para onde?

**Yelan Li -** Já verás...

Deste modo, a mulher leva Sakura até ao pátio. E tenciona usar um pouco da sua magia, para tentar ajudar a cardcaptor a perceber o seu estranho sonho.

**Yelan Li -** Vento, água, fogo, terra... Pela força dos quatro elementos... o poder de Deus venha até mim... OBEY THE COMAND!

Em redor da jovem, surge um círculo mágico como o do tabuleiro que Shaoran utiliza para procurar as cartas de Clow. Através da sua magia, a mãe de Li consegue descodificar um pouco da mensagem do sonho de Sakura e percebe que a cardcaptor corre um grande perigo...

**Yelan Li -** Parece que foste chamada... para vires até Hong Kong...

**Sk -** (surpreendida) Chamada? Por quem?

**Yelan Li -** Pela mulher dos teus sonhos... Tens de ter muito cuidado...

**Sk -** Mulher? - pergunta a jovem, cada vez mais admirada, sem perceber o que realmente se passava. - (recordando-se do sonho) Ah, sim, aquela mulher... Mas de que mulher se trata?

**Yelan Li -** Essa é uma pergunta à qual só tu poderás encontrar a resposta. Lamento, mas o meu poder não é suficientemente forte para identificar essa mulher...

**Sk -** Mas sabe o que devo fazer para encontrá-la?

**Yelan Li -** Infelizmente não... (suspira) Só tu saberás qual é o caminho que deves seguir... - fala a mulher, sorrindo e aproximando-se da jovem, tentando animá-la. - Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que saberás o que fazer na altura certa!

**Sk -** (sorrindo) Ok... Obrigada por tudo! A sua ajuda foi preciosa!

**Yelan Li -** Não tens nada que agradecer! Fiz apenas o meu dever... - fala sorridente a mãe de Li, dando-lhe de seguida um beijo na face. - Aqui serás sempre bem-vinda. Não te esqueças disso!

**Sk - **Obrigada mais uma vez... Diga-me o que posso fazer para lhe agradecer, peça-me o que quiser... eu prometo que lhe retribuirei o favor!

**Yelan Li -** Não quero nada, a sério!... Espero que tudo se resolva, em breve... Podes sempre contar comigo para o que quiseres!

**Sk -** Muito obrigada! Foi muito gentil! - fala a cardcaptor, despedindo-se depois de Yelan Li.

* * *

Já de manhã, Sakura, Tomoyo e os restantes preparam-se para partir, desta vez com Li e Meilin, que haviam recebido ordens de Yelan Li para os acompanharem durante a estadia em Hong Kong. Ainda antes de partir, a cardcaptor achou por bem que deveria agradecer novamente à mulher com quem estivera na noite passada, pois de muito serviu a sua ajuda. 

**Sk -** (olhando para Yelan Li, sorrindo) Bem, mais uma vez quero agradecê-la pelo que fez por mim... Por nos ter recebido cá em casa, por aquelas roupas lindíssimas que nos ofereceu... - fala a jovem, lembrando-se de seguida da noite passada, completando a frase. - E por outras coisas também... você sabe...

**Yelan Li -** (aproximando-se da cardcaptor) De nada... - a mulher beija-lhe depois mais uma vez na face, em sinal de agradecimento. - Eu é que tenho de te agradecer... Conheci-te a ti, a nova mestra das cartas de Clow, e isso já é muito importante para mim. Sempre vivi com a ideia de, um dia, vir a conhecer-te pessoalmente... Shaoran falou muito de ti. Quando soube que tinhas sido a escolhida por Keruberos como a nova mestra das cartas, pedi rapidamente a Shaoran que fosse ao Japão, em busca delas, pois sabia que corrias perigo. Além disso, pensava que não tinhas experiência suficiente para reunires todas as cartas, mas estava enganada.

**Sk -** (baixando a cabeça) Não está totalmente enganada... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sou uma menininha para tudo... - fala Sakura, tendo consciência da missão que lhe foi atribuída por Kero, o seu animal guardião. - Se não fosse com a ajuda do Li, eu nunca teria conseguido juntar todas as cartas... Quero agradecê-la por isso.

**Yelan Li -** (agachando-se e abraçando-a) Acho que deves agradecê-lo a ele, não a mim... - fala a mulher, olhando sorridente para o seu filho que estava à espera dos seus amigos á entrada, junto de Meilin. - É verdade que fui eu quem o ensinou tudo, mas se não fosse com a ajuda de Wei e com a sua vontade e preserverança, ele não teria chegado a este nível. (largando Sakura, olhando para ela) Acho que o aluno ultrapassou a mestra... (ri-se) E estou muito orgulhosa dele.

**Sk -** Tem razão. Falarei com ele prometo.

**To -** (aproximando-se da amiga) Sakura, temos de ir. Adeus, Sra. Li e obrigada por tudo. - agradece Tomoyo, sorrindo para a mulher.

**Sk -** Então, adeus.

**Yelan Li -** Adeus. E tem cuidado...

**Sk -** Terei.

Shaoran estranha a atitude da mãe com a jovem, e apenas fica de boca aberta sem perceber nada...

**Sh -** (pensando) "Mas o que é que se passa? Já há bastante tempo que as duas conversam discretamente..."

E para piorar as coisas, Yukito vira-se para Sakura com o seu maior sorriso e diz-lhe:

**Yu -** Então, vamos Sakura?

**Sk -** (corada) V...Vamos...

**Sh **- Grrrrr...

**T/Yuki -** (em coro) Adeus! - falam Toya e Yukito já de longe, despedindo-se de toda a família Li.

* * *

Durante a caminhada de volta ao hotel, Sakura decide parar um pouco para descansar. O hotel era, na realidade ainda um pouco longe, e àquela hora (eram 8:30h) já não haviam táxis nem autocarros disponíveis, ou melhor, estavam todos cheios. "Aproveitamos para ver algumas lojas, o que acham?" pergunta a cardcaptor que, na realidade, estava mais preocupada em falar com o seu guardião, sobre o seu estranho sonho. Depois de todos terem concordado (na verdade, estavam todos muito cansados), Sakura aproveita o momento para falar com Kero, não para ver "algumas lojas" como falara, enquanto Meilin e Shaoran (que não estava com muita disposição para tal, pois na verdade tinha algo mais importante para tratar...) mostravam um pouco mais da cidade a Toya, Yukito e Tomoyo. 

**K -** (vendo os seus amigos afastarem-se um pouco) Diz-me Sakura, o que queres falar comigo?

**Sk -** (surpresa) Como sabias que queria falar contigo? - pergunta a jovem, estranhando o rosto sério do seu guardião.

**K -** Vieste muito estranha da casa do "ranhoso"... De certeza que aquela mulher, naquela noite, te disse algo. Conta-me...

**Sk -** (séria) Tens razão Kero. Era sobre esse mesmo assunto que queria falar contigo.

**K -** Eu percebi... Diz então.

**Sk -** Sabes, pelos vistos não vim a Hong Kong por acaso... - fala a cardcaptor, preocupada com toda aquela situação.

**K -** Como assim? Estás a querer dizer-me que algo, ou alguém, te trouxe até cá?

**Sk -** Parece que sim... A mulher que aparece nos meus sonhos é a responsável de tudo isto...

**K -** (pensativo) Uhmmm... Estou a ver... E sabes o que deves fazer para encontrar essa mulher?

**Sk -** Bem, na realidade... (respira fundo e diz) Não...

**K -** Bom, suponho então que a tua vinda a Hong Kong não foi nenhuma coincidência... Temos de avançar com cuidado... A energia que vinha daquela casa era muito poderosa! Penso que aquele livro que encontraste, do mesmo modo que aqueles pássaros que perseguiste no outro dia têm algo a ver com o teu sonho... e com essa mulher...

**Sk -** Mas o que mais me faz confusão é que, na primeira vez que tive esse sonho, ouvi apenas uma voz... Pelo que me recordo, essa voz dizia: "Neste mundo não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável..." - fala Sakura, enquanto se tenta recordar do seu sonho. - Penso que tenha sido a voz do Mestre Clow... Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com essa mensagem? E porque terá deixado aquele livro quando desapareceu? Além disso, pouco depois aparece essa mulher nesse mesmo sonho... Ai, estou tão confusa!...

**K -** Acalma-te Sakura! O que temos a fazer agora é esperar... esperar por um sinal... - fala o pequeno animal alado, tentando acalmar a sua mestra. - O melhor é voltarmos para junto dos outros, não achas? Senão ainda vão dar pela nossa falta... No hotel falaremos melhor.

**Sk -** Tens razão Kero. Vamos, então.

Entretanto Meilin está ocupada a mostrar a Toya, Yukito e Tomoyo um pouco mais da cidade. Hong Kong tinha muito para ver...

**M -** (fazendo de guia) Este aqui é o Banco Shangai. Vês? O que está ao lado é o Banco Mauritat. - fala Meilin, apontando com o dedo no mapa da cidade que Tomoyo trazia na mão, de forma a indicar o local. - Acho que estes dois Bancos são rivais...

**To -** (surpresa) Oh, é mesmo?

**M -** Sim... Os clientes estão frequentemente a fazer reclamações sobre cada um dos Bancos... Nunca estão de acordo!

**Yu -** Nunca pensei que houvessem Bancos rivais aqui, em Hong Kong...

**T -** Não é de admirar, Yuki... - fala Toya, como se fosse um especialista no assunto. - Não sabes que Hong Kong é um país de negócios?

**M -** Muito bem Toya... é isso mesmo. (pensando) "Que seca! Espero não passar o dia a mostrar-lhes a cidade, ou melhor, o caminho para casa..."

Depois de um curto período de tempo a fazer de guia, Meilin rapidamente começa a fartar-se...

**M -** ( falando para Shaoran, baixinho) Ai, já estou farta de fazer de guia! Isto é mesmo necessário? - pergunta a jovem chinesa para o primo.

**Sh -** Se a minha mãe disse para fazermos isto, é o que devemos fazer. E além disso... - diz Shaoran, olhando para a cardcaptor com um olhar sério. - ... parece que há uma estranha energia nos arredores...

* * *

Entretanto, Sakura que passeava com Kero (este já estava novamente dentro da mochila), viu algo de que gostou muito numa loja ali perto. Uma linda flor para pôr no cabelo... Era, de facto, uma linda flor, uma flor-de-cerejeira, a flor preferida de Sakura. Não hesitou e pegou nela admirando-a por algum tempo, até que alguém chegou perto dela... 

**Yu -** É muito bonita, não é? - fala docemente Yuki, que se dera conta do enorme agrado que Sakura tinha por aquela flor.

**Sk -** (encantada) Sim... É mesmo... (olhando depois para a pessoa que estava perto dela) Ah, és tu Yukito...

Yukito rapidamente tirou a flor das mãos de Sakura e preparou-se para comprá-la, dirigindo-se de imediato para dentro da loja.

**Yu -** (falando com o empregado da loja) Quero esta, por favor.

**Sk -** (dando-se conta das intenções de Yukito) Não, espera Yukito... Não é preciso... Eu não...

Antes que Sakura acabasse de dizer mais alguma coisa, já Yukito a tinha comprado e levado até ela.

**Yu -** Toma... Vai ficar bonita no teu cabelo...

**Sk -** O...Obrigada... - agradece a cardcaptor, corada.

Entretanto uma pessoa ali perto que assistiu à cena, não ficou muito contente...

**Sh -** Grrrr... (pensando) "Ele está sempre pronto a agradá-la, é claro... e ela agradece com a maior simpatia possível..."

Toya, que reparou no comportamento de Li, também não ficou muito contente...

**T -** "Ai, aquele ranhoso..."

**To -** Hihihi...

**M -** (estranhando o comportamento do primo) O que se passa, Shaoran? Pareces nervoso...

**Sh -** Não... é... nada... Grrrr...

**Yu -** Bom, e que tal se fôssemos até um restaurante? Li num artigo que a comida aqui é muito boa. E a verdade é que já estou a ficar com fome... - fala Yuki, já com a "barriga a dar horas".

**T -** É uma boa ideia. O que achas Sakura?

**Sk -** Sim, concordo com vocês. E tu Tomoyo, o que achas?

**To -** Claro que sim, vamos!

**M -** Que boa ideia! Por acaso, até sei de um restaurante muito bom aqui perto. Venham, eu e o Shaoran mostramo-vos o caminho! Não é, Shaoran?

**Sh -** (ainda um pouco irritado da cena de há pouco) Ahhh? - pergunta Li atrapalhado, tomando conta da situação pouco depois, quando repara que todos estão à sua espera. - Ah sim, claro! (falando baixinho para Meilin) Só uma coisa Meilin, vamos onde?

**M -** (falando alto) O quê, Shaoran? Mas onde devia de ser, a estas horas da noite? A um restaurante, claro! Tu hoje não estás bem...

**Sh -** " Ok... esqueçam o que eu disse... - fala o rapaz chinês, um pouco aparvalhado. - Que estupidez... (virando-se depois para Meilin, chatiado) Escusavas de gritar, ok? Eu não sou surdo!...

**M -** Ai, Shaoran... (suspira) Definitivamente, tu hoje não estás bem... Mas olha lá... (falando ao ouvido do primo) "... já viste, ele é mesmo um grande comilão... Depois do que comeu em tua casa, ainda está esfomeado..."

**Sh -** (irritado) Mas o que estás a dizer, MEILIN! Não sabes que comer é sinal de boa saúde? - grita Shaoran, por não ter gostado do comentário da prima, vermelho que nem um tomate.

**Yu -** (com um olhar doce) Achas mesmo? Obrigada, és muito gentil...

Shaoran olha para Yukito e cora. Depois olha para Sakura e passa-se o mesmo...

**Sh -** (pensando) "Mas o que é que se está a passar? Porque é que quando a vejo, acontece o mesmo do que acontecia normalmente com ele? Porquê?..."

**T -** (olhando para o relógio) Deixem-se lá de conversas e vamos mas é jantar! - ordena Toya, parecendo-se como o líder do grupo.

**To -** Sim, vamos! - concorda Tomoyo.

E assim, os nossos amigos juntamente com a cardcaptor e Kero (não nos podemos esquecer deste...), dirigiram-se até um restaurante chinês ali perto. Mas a jovem cardcaptor nem imaginava que estava a ser observada já há bastante tempo... por alguém que nunca tinha visto antes... nem nos seus sonhos...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Então, gostaram? Detestaram? Gostarei muito de saber a vossa opinião, pois é ela que me dá força para continuar...xD Mais uma vez peço desculpas por ter posto o capítulo só agora no site, mas há coisas que não se podem evitar... como no sonho da Sakura... 

Beijos para todos e esperem pelo próximo capítulo!;)

Ass: Daniela Kinomoto


	5. Dividido entre sentimentos

**N/A: **Como já vai sendo habitual, gosto sempre de adicionar uma notinha aqui por cima... Bem, é só para dizer que têm sido espectaculares por perderem um pouco do vosso tempo a ler a fic, apesar de tudo...;) Agradeço-vos muito! E já agora, peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo, é que ultimamente tenho andado muito ocupada... com a escola, com os testes... Além disso, ainda não tenho net no meu computador (talvez só tenha para o natal) e também não dá para escrever a fic no pc do meu irmão:( Este é mais um dos capítulos da minha fic, o quinto... está pequeno, mas prefiro escrevê-los assim... Desta vez, vou tentar pôr este e o seguinte capítulo no mesmo dia no site, aproveitem para lê-los os dois, porque o próximo (o sétimo) demorará mais tempo, já sabem... Bem, espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

**Nota:** As personagens de CCS não me pertencem, são da Clamp, simplesmente gosto de pegar nelas e dar asas à minha imaginação...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: **Dividido entre sentimentos

Depois de saírem de casa da família Li, Sakura, Tomoyo e os restantes caminhavam em direcção ao hotel, até que Sakura se sentiu cansada e decidiu parar um pouco. Durante aquele momento, a cardcaptor aproveitou para falar com Kero sobre a noite passada, até que Yukito, depois de ter oferecido uma flor a Sakura, lembrou-se que era hora de jantar (quer dizer, ele já estava com fome...). Meilin sugeriu, então, que fossem até um restaurante chinês ali perto e todos concordaram. O jantar foi agradável, a comida estava muito boa... Chili e arroz xau-xau foi o prato escolhido por Meilin, que aconselhou os outros a fazerem o mesmo. "Está muito bom!" - exclamava a jovem cardcaptor, perguntando aos amigos o que achavam do jantar. Toda a gente dizia que estava muito bom, mas Shaoran não dizia nem uma palavra... Só depois de Sakura o ter perguntado directamente, com uma voz doce, é que este respondeu, um pouco atrapalhado, que "sim, está óptimo"... E assim foi. Depois do delicioso jantar no restaurante chinês, Shaoran e Meilin regressaram a casa, assim como a cardcaptor e os restantes, que dirigiram-se para o hotel.

* * *

Quando chegou a casa junto com a sua prima, o rapaz chinês só pensava em deitar-se, estava muito cansado e sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça. Depois de a mãe o ter perguntado "como tinha corrido o dia?", e de este ter respondido, com uma voz pouco usual, que tinha corrido "às mil maravilhas", Shaoran estava agora deitado no sofá, sonolento, mas ainda acordado. Durante todo o jantar, ele não tinha comido nada, estava muito preocupado com o que estaria a acontecer com ele. Ele nunca se tinha sentido assim... dividido entre sentimentos... Não sabia, ao certo, o que sentia por Yukito, alguém que admirava tanto, quanto mais o que sentia pela cardcaptor. "Mas que estupidez! Porquê que não consigo deixar de pensar nela?..." - dizia para si próprio, confuso. No meio de pensamentos, recorda-se do dia em que salvou a linda rapariga de olhos-esmeralda, assim como do modo como reagiu ao vê-la de novo, depois de tanto tempo... E fica por alguns momentos paralisado, até que Meilin aproxima-se dele, estranhando o seu comportamento, sem que Shaoran se aperceba... "Shaoran, estás bem? Shaoran!..." Por alguns segundos, o jovem rapaz nada responde à prima, deixando-a preocupada. Ela tinha de falar com ele sobre o assunto... 

**M -** (tentando "acordá-lo") Shaoran, estás-me a ouvir? Shaoran!

Depois de várias tentativas, o rapaz finalmente "volta a si".

**Sh -** Ahhhhh? És tu, Meilin? O que queres?

**M -** (suspira) Diz-me um coisa Shaoran... - fala a jovem chinesa, tentando conversar com ele de maneira a não o perturbar. Ele já tinha problemas que cheguem... - Olha eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa, espero que não me interpretes mal... Sabes que sou tua prima e amiga, podes contar comigo para o que quiseres.

**Sh -** Eu sei, Meilin, mas o que me queres perguntar? Vá lá, diz rápido que eu quero ir deitar-me para o meu quarto... - fala o jovem, já perturbado com a companhia da prima, que só tinha boas intenções.

**M -** (um pouco chatiada) Está bem, pronto... - fala pausadamente Meilin, não querendo preocupá-lo ainda mais. - Bem, eu só queria te dizer que te tenho achado muito nervoso... Ultimamente, não tens andado muito bem... Tens algum problema? Conta-me!... sabes que podes confiar em mim...

**Sh -** (irritado) Era só isso que me querias dizer? Por favor, Meilin, não gastes a minha paciência... (suspira) Deixa-me em paz! Só quero estar sozinho, mais nada! Percebeste? - grita Shaoran, não pensando nas consequências que isso traria para si. - Agora sai daqui, imediatamente!

Meilin fica magoada ao ver o modo como o primo a trata e fica por alguns momentos sem reacção. Olha para ele fixamente... tentando não chorar... Mas a dor é mais forte e a jovem chinesa sai, em lágrimas, da sala onde estava e corre em direcção à porta. Ao ver o comportamento da prima, e tendo noção de que tivera exagerado um pouco ao falar com ela, chama-a imediatamente.

**Sh -** (gritando) Meilin, espera! Onde vais? Meilin!

Mas de nada valeu o grito do jovem. Meilin sai de casa furiosa, sem dar explicações ao primo.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao hotel, Sakura, Kero e Tomoyo dirigem-se para o quarto, pois Kero tivera dito à cardcaptor que falaria com ela "mais logo...". Já no quarto, Tomoyo e Sakura sentam-se confortavelmente na cama, e Kero prepara-se para falar com a sua mestra, que estava com um rosto preocupado. Tomoyo olhava para ela triste, sabendo que muito pouco poderia fazer para ajudá-la a descobrir a mensagem do seu sonho... Tal como dissera Yelan Li, a mãe de Shaoran, só ela saberia o caminho que deveria seguir na altura certa... E, enquanto Tomoyo se recorda das palavras de Yelan Li para com a cardcaptor, Kero decide intervir. 

**K -** Sakura... - fala o pequeno animal alado, à espera de uma reacção da cardcaptor. - (encorajando-a) Eu sei que estás a passar por um momento difícil, mas é preciso seguir em frente!... Não desanimes, vais ver que rapidamente encontrarás a resposta para todas as tuas perguntas!

**Sk -** Gostava de ter essa certeza disso, Kero... - responde a jovem, mantendo o seu rosto cabisbaixo, triste. - Até agora, ainda não encontrei nenhuma pista ou o que quer que seja... Nem sei se algum dia saberei o que realmente se passa nos meus sonhos...

**K -** Acalma-te, Sakura! Sempre te vi com motivação e preserverança desde que te tornaste cardcaptor e que começaste a coleccionar as cartas... (sério) Não te estou a reconhecer, Sakura! O que aconteceu à Sakura que eu conheçia? A que estava sempre alegre, animada, disposta a tudo...

**To -** O Kero tem razão amiga!... (sorrindo) Sabes bem que existe sempre uma solução para todos os nossos problemas... E desta vez não será diferente! A melhor maneira de resolver os nossos problemas é enfrentá-los!

**K -** Concordo contigo, Tomoyo...

**Sk -** (reflectindo) Sim, tens toda a razão Tomoyo... Não vai servir de nada continuar do estado em que estou, só vou piorar ainda mais as coisas... (animada) É isso mesmo, Tomoyo! Não posso desistir! Amanhã vou passar novamente por aquela casa... De certeza que vou descobrir alguma coisa!...

**K -** (contente) Assim é que se fala!

Tomoyo sorri. Vê que, ao menos, a sua amiga já não estava tão deprimida e que, finalmente, decidira agir. Tinha de fazer qualquer coisa rapidamente, não podia ficar de braços cruzados... Mas a verdade é que Sakura tinha dois grandes amigos com que podia contar e que estariam sempre a apoiá-la, no que quer que fosse.

Mas não foi preciso esperar pelo dia seguinte... Pois naquele preciso momento, a jovem cardcaptor sente uma estranha energia que vinha, nada mais nada menos do que da estranha casa em ruínas onde estivera... A mesma aura que sentira nos dias anteriores...

**Sk -** Esta sensação novamente... Tenho de lá ir!

**K -** (sério e pensativo) Que estranha energia... De onde virá?... Concerteza do local onde estivemos...

E, enquanto Kero perdia-se em pensamentos e reflexões, já Sakura estava pronta para sair do hotel, em busca da tal energia. Quando Kero se apercebe da rapidez em intervir da jovem, imediatamente questiona-a:

**K -** Sakura, por acaso não estás a pensar sair do hotel, pois não?... - pergunta o pequeno animal alado, sério e preocupado (como se já não soubesse a resposta...)

**Sk -** (franzindo a testa) Que pergunta estúpida, Kero! Mas é claro que sim! Não és tu que estás sempre a dizer que eu tenho de me esforçar para resolver os meus problemas?

**K -** Sim, mas... (irritado) Agora não podes! E se o teu irmão descobre que não estás no hotel? Vai ficar furioso!

**Sk -** (descontraída) Não te preocupes, Kero... Para grandes males, há sempre grandes remédios! - fala a cardcaptor, retirando rapidamente da mochila algumas das cartas de clow, dando especial destaque a uma delas, mostrando-a depois a Kero. - Vês? Não há problema!

**K -** (surpreso) Mas, Sakura... A carta Espelho? Tens a certeza de que não haverá problema?

**Sk -** Claro que não, Kero! - fala a cardcaptor, fazendo depois uma cara séria. - Ou preferes que algo de mal aconteça à cidade e aos seus habitantes?

**K -** Não, claro que não...

**To -** Acho então que está na hora da cardcaptor Sakura entrar em acção! - fala alegremente Tomoyo, entusiasmada.

**Sk -** (sorrindo) É isso mesmo Tomoyo!... (invocando depois a carta) ESPELHO!

Assim, Sakura liberta o bastão-selo e faz aparecer diante dela uma rapariga de cabelos longos, compridos, cuja função era substituí-la, enquanto estava fora do hotel.

**Sk -** Por favor, faz-te passar por mim enquanto estou ausente, ok? (piscando-lhe o olho).

**Espelho -** Sim, claro... Podes confiar em mim!... Mas é que...

Antes que a carta Espelho pudesse terminar a frase, Sakura prepara-se para sobrevoar os céus.

**Sk -** (sorrindo) Obrigada, agradeço-te... (olhando depois para a amiga) Então vamos, Tomoyo?

**To -** Sim, claro! - a jovem prepara-se para acompanhar a amiga nesta aventura, mas quando menos se espera, Tomoyo lembra-se de uma coisa... - Ahhh, quase me esquecia...

**K -** Do quê, Tomoyo?

**To -** Ai, Sakura... antes de irmos, tens de experimentar um novo vestido que costurei especialmente para ti!

**K/Sk -** " Ai... (suspiro)

Depois de experimentar o novo fato e de invocar a carta alada, a cardcaptor está finalmente pronta para sair do hotel, juntamente com Kero, o seu guardião, e Tomoyo (que encarregava-se de filmar o evento...). Assim, Sakura voa pelos céus, indo em direcção ao local de onde vinha a energia, perto da rua Bird Street.

* * *

Em casa, Shaoran Li pensa no que disse à prima há pouco e resolve pedir-lhe desculpa. Mas era tarde... Depois do que se passara, a jovem tinha saído de casa, despendindo-se apenas de Yelan Li, que era a única que realmente sabia do seu paradeiro. Mas a verdade é que ele não tinha dito aquilo de propósito para a magoar... muito pelo contrário... A única coisa que queria era ficar sozinho, o dia não lhe tinha corrido muito bem... Perdido em pensamentos (muitos deles tinham a ver com a cardcaptor e com os seus sentimentos...), Shaoran sente uma estranha energia e decide ir ao seu encontro. Mas o que ele não esperava era que teria de encontrar-se de novo com a cardcaptor... a linda rapariga de olhos verdes... 

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Então gostaram? Mandem reviews, gostarei muito de saber a vossa opinião! 

Beijos para todos(as) os(as) leitores(as)do site!

**Ass:** Daniela Kinomoto;)


	6. Mudança de planos

**N/A: **Como tinha prometido, cá está mais um capítulo da minha fic! O sexto! Não consegui pô-lo no mesmo dia que o outro, espero que me perdoem... Bem, acho que não tenho muito a dizer, simplesmente quero agradecer às pessoas que me têm apoiado muito: Saky Kinomiya (uma amiga muito especial), Angel (a minha guia), littledark (obrigada pelos comentários, a tua opinião é muito importante)... Milhões de beijinhos para vocês! E continuem a mandar reviews!

A todas as fãs de Cardcaptor Sakura, boa leitura e divirtam-se!

**Nota: **(Já nem sei quantas vezes ainda tenho de escrever isto, mas prontes...) As personagens da CCS não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: Mudança de planos

Uma energia muito poderosa rondava no centro da cidade, na rua Bird Street. Sakura que estava no hotel, juntamente com Tomoyo e Kero, rapidamente se apercebeu dessa energia e decidiu ir ao seu encontro (assim como Shaoran, que não esperava vê-la de novo...). Mas eis que a cardcaptor se recorda do dia em que deixou a família Li, do momento em que se despediu da mãe do seu amigo... "Tenho de lá ir em primeiro lugar", pensava a jovem enquanto sobrevoava os céus. "Talvez ele me possa ajudar..." E assim, a "flor-de-cerejeira" mudou a sua trajectória e dirigiu-se, novamente, para a famosa casa do seu amigo, Shaoran Li. Sim, ela precisava mesmo de falar com o rapaz chinês, antes de partir em busca da tal mulher que tanto aparecia nos seus sonhos. Escusado era chegar ao local de onde vinha a energia e voltar para trás, sem saber o que fazer. Shaoran já a tinha ajudado muitas vezes, e desta vez não seria diferente. Com a sua ajuda, talvez Sakura conseguisse resolver o mistério dos seus sonhos... E porque não? A união faz a força, não é? E, além disso, queria agradecer-lhe... Tal como prometera à mãe do jovem, antes de sair de casa do Clã Li. Agradecer-lhe por tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela... Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Kero, que rapidamente se apercebe das intenções da cardcaptor, imediatamente questiona-a:

**K - **(perturbado) Sakura, por acaso não estás a pensar ir ao local que eu estou a pensar que vais, pois não? - fala o guardião das cartas de uma só vez, à espera de um "não" por parte da jovem.

**Sk -** (descontraída) Ai, Kero não stresses... Bom, se estás a pensar o mesmo que eu... (ri-se)... talvez estejas certo... - fala a jovem, soltando umas gargalhadas.

**K -** (surpreso) O quê? Mas isso quer dizer que...

**Sk - **... Vou a casa do Li!

**K -** (irritado) Por acaso, estás a brincar comigo, NÃO É VERDADE, SAKURA? Este não é o momento ideal para fazer visitas! A energia vem deste lado da cidade (apontando com o dedo) ...e NÃO daquele, percebeste? - grita o pequeno animal alado, furioso com a sua mestra.

**Sk -** Eu sei disso, Kero... (suspira) Mas primeiro tenho algo mais importante para tratar, OK? (séria) Pela primeira vez na vida, deixa-me tratar deste assunto à MINHA MANEIRA, pode ser?

**K -** (aborrecido) Está bem, pronto... Faz como quiseres... Mas depois não digas que eu não te avisei, CERTO?

**Sk -** Certo...

**To -** Hihihi... - ri-se Tomoyo, divertida com a discussão entre os dois amigos.

**K -** Estás-te a rir de quê, Tomoyo? Não tem piada nenhuma!...

**To -** Desculpa Kero, mas não pude evitar... hihihi...

**K - **Grrrrr...

**To -** Pronto, para te compensar, quando voltarmos para o hotel, compro-te aquele gelado de chocolate que tanto gostas, está bem assim? - sugere a amiga da cardcaptor, ainda divertida, tentando acalmar a situação.

**K -** (com os olhos a brilhar) Ohhhh!... Que bom! Mham, mham... (cantando) "Eu vou comer gelado de chocolate, eu vou comer gelado de chocolate, eu vou..."

**Sk -** És sempre o mesmo Kero... Um comilão...

**K -** "Eu vou comer..." O que é que DISSESTE? Grrrr...

**To -** Hihihi...

* * *

Depois de uma conversa agitada, Sakura e os seus amigos chegam finalmente à casa de Li. Com a ajuda da carta salto, a cardcaptor desce para terra firme e corre para a porta. Quando vai para tocar à campainha, eis que alguém abre a porta violentamente, pronto para sair... 

**Sk -** SHAORAN! Espera, preciso de falar contigo!

**Sh -** (assustado) Ahhhhhh! Sa... Sakura, és tu?... O que fazes aqui? - ao vê-la, admirado, o jovem rapaz chinês fica vermelho que nem um tomate.

**Sk -** (sorrindo) Desculpa ter vindo sem avisar!... Bem, é que... (preocupada) ... na verdade, vim pedir a tua ajuda...

**K -** (interrompendo) Bom, na realidade ela não veio pedir a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de um "ranhoso" como tu, ela só veio...

**Sk -** Cala-te, Kero! - grita Sakura, desta vez furiosa com o seu animal guardião.

**Sh -** (franzindo a testa) Espera, deixa-me ver se eu percebi... Vieste pedir a minha ajuda? Mas porquê?... - ao ouvir as palavras da jovem, Shaoran preocupa-se e muda rapidamente de atitude.

**Sk -** É que... bem, é uma história muito longa... preferia que falássemos noutro lugar, na tua casa pode ser? Se não te importares... - pede educadamente a jovem ao amigo.

**Sh -** Não, claro que não! Entra...

O rapaz chinês começa a preocupar-se seriamente e não hesita em deixá-la entrar na sua casa. Além disso, ela já lá estivera no outro dia e a sua mãe, Yelan Li, tinha um carinho muito especial por ela. De momento, Shaoran estava sozinho em casa, a sua mãe havia saído para ir às compras e a sua prima, Meilin, fora acompanhá-la. Era um bom momento para os dois conversarem. Aliás, eles precisavam de conversar bastante um com o outro... sobre as cartas e sobre outras coisas também...

Shaoran pede que Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero se sentem confortavelmente no sofa, enquanto ele prepara algo para os convidados. Quando este se dirige até à cozinha, a cardcaptor impede-o de avançar, dizendo gentilmente:

**Sk -** Não é preciso, Li... A sério...

**To - **(sorrindo) Obrigado Li, mas nós jantámos há pouco tempo...

**Sh -** (um pouco atrapalhado) Não querem nada mesmo? Se quiserem, eu posso ir preparar um chá, qualquer coisa...

**Sk -** Não precisas de te preocupar, Li, a sério... Mas obrigada na mesma! - agardece a jovem, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**K -** Quem é que disse que eu não quero nada? Lá por vocês não quererem, isso não me impede de comer qualquer coisa... Óh, tu aí... - fala Kero, esfomeado e indiscreto como sempre. - Traz-me um chá e uns bolinhos, se faz favor...

**Sh -** Mas olha lá, pensas que estás a falar com quem? A ti não te dou nada, nem que me peças de joelhos! Bonequinho de peluche...

**K -** O que é que me chamaste? Retira o que disseste, "ranhoso"!...

**Sh -** Chamo as vezes que quiser! Bonequinho, bonequinho...

**K - **Grrrr...

**Sk -** (gritando) Parem com a discussão os dois! (virando-se para Kero) Kero, já chega! Pára quieto imediatamente! Não estamos no hotel, estás a ouvir? Ai de ti se eu te ouvir chamar mais uma vez esse nome ao Li, percebeste?

Shaoran ri-se da cara de Kero e, por outro lado, sente-se feliz por ver que a jovem está a defendê-lo. É como se fosse alguém da família... Afinal de contas, Shaoran não era um fardo para Sakura como ele pensava, muito pelo contrário... Ele era um grande amigo... Mas Shaoran não queria acreditar ou não tinha noção disso...

**Sh -** (sentando-se num sofá pequeno, perto de Sakura) Esse peluche não muda mesmo! Está insuportável!

**K -** O quê?

**Sk -** Já chega! (irritada) Cala-te Li, também tu! Já chega de brincadeiras!

**Sh -** Ok... - o rapaz chinês obedece rapidamente às ordens da cardcaptor, que por momentos fê-lo lembrar-se da sua mãe. Shaoran conhecia-a bem, bem demais para saber que a jovem era muito calma, mas quando se irritava, era do pior... Mas ele já se tinha habituado a isso. - (pensando) "A Kinomoto não mudou nada..."

**Sk -** (suspira) Ufa... Então, já posso falar ou não?

**Sh/K -** (em coro) Podes... - diziam os dois em unânime, como que submissos às ordens da chefe, que neste caso era Sakura.

**Sk -** Bom, então é o seguinte, Li... ultimamente tenho tido um sonho muito estranho todas as noites...

**Sh -** (curioso) Um sonho?...

**Sk -** Sim... suponho que a tua mãe tenha contado...

**Sh -** (surpreendido) A minha mãe? Não, ela não me contou nada... Apenas me disse que andava uma estranha energia pelos arredores... Mas ela já sabia do teu sonho?

**Sk -** Sim... sabia... - fala a jovem, recordando-se da noite em que estivera com Yelan Li. - Na realidade, a tua mãe ajudou-me imenso naquela noite em que estive cá... Ela disse-me que a mulher que aparece frequentemente nos meus sonhos quer alguma coisa de mim... Mas infelizmente, não sei quem ela é, nunca a tinha visto antes...

**Sh -** Diz-me Sakura, como era essa mulher?

**Sk -** Bem, ela... tem cabelos compridos... usa um lindo colar ao pescoço... é alta... ah, espera... e usa uma linda flor no cabelo... - descreve a cardcaptor, através de gestos, tentando recordar-se da mulher do seu sonho. - Mas há algo que me intriga...

**Sh -** O que é? - pergunta Shaoran, cada vez mais curioso.

**Sk -** É que o Mestre Clow também aparece no meu sonho... - responde Sakura, tentando recordar-se mais pormenorizadamente do sonho. - ... Lembro-me que ele deixou um livro muito estranho... e, quando tentei pegá-lo, essa mulher impediu-me de o fazer... É curioso... Lembras-te quando encontrámos aquele livro naquela casa de ruínas? - Shaoran acena a cabeça positivamente. - Esse livro parecia-se exactamente com aquele que o Mestre Clow deixou no meu sonho...

**Sh -** Talvez seja alguma pista, algum sinal... pode ser que esteja relacionado com o teu sonho... e com essa mulher...

**Sk -** Talvez... mas ainda não sei bem... estou muito confusa... - a jovem começa a desesperar-se, sem evitar que caiam algumas lágrimas do seu rosto. Shaoran fica desconsolado por vê-la daquela forma e tenta acalmá-la...

**Sk -** Não chores, Sakura! Tem calma, vais ver que juntos vamos encontrar essa mulher!... De certeza que é ela a responsável de tudo isto... - emocionado, o rapaz chinês abraça-a de forma carinhosa e Tomoyo assiste a tudo...

**To -** (pensando) "Estes dois ainda vão dar muito que falar!... Ai se vão..."

**Sk -** (mais alegre) Obrigada, Li... Eu sabia que podia contar contigo...

**Sh -** (corado) Não tens nada de agradecer!... Bem, eu ajudo-te no que posso...

**Sk -** Claro, eu percebo... (sorrindo) Mas olha, quero agradecer-te por tudo o que tens feito por mim, por me ajudares a coleccionar todas as cartas... A tua ajuda é preciosa! Obrigada, agradeço-te muito, a sério!... És um grande amigo...

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras da cardcaptor, Shaoran sente uma paz tranquilizadora por dentro... ele que pensava que a jovem não o considerava um amigo, mas sim que o odiava desde o primeiro momento em que a viu... Mas a verdade, é que estava arrependido e que, com o tempo, mudara de atitude perante a linda rapariga de olhos-esmeralda. Ele não sabia bem porquê, mas no fundo, ele gostava dela... Mais do que podia imaginar...

**Sh -** (pensando) "Um grande amigo? Eu?" - o rapaz fica, por alguns segundos calado, como se estivesse noutro mundo, ainda em estado de choque.

**Sk -** (estranhando o seu comportamento) Passa-se alguma coisa, Li? Pareces preocupado...

**Sh -** (voltando à realidade) Ahhhh?... Não, claro que não... - responde de súbito o jovem. - (sorrindo) Eu estou bem...

**Sk -** Já agora Li, posso chamar-te de Shaoran? Como somos amigos, gostaria de te chamar pelo teu nome próprio, pode ser? - pergunta Sakura gentilmente ao amigo. - Ah, mas até agora só te trataram por Shaoran as tuas irmãs, a Meilin...

**Sh -** (um pouco atrapalhado) Claro, não há problema...

**Sk -** Ok... então a partir de agora chamar-te-ei Shaoran!

**K -** Desculpem interromper-vos, mas o melhor é dirigirmo-nos para o local de onde vem a energia, NÃO ACHAS, SAKURA? - fala Kero, directamente para a sua mestra.

**Sk -** (aborrecida com o seu guardião) Ai, está bem Kero, está bem... (suspira) Já fiz o que tinha a fazer, agora podemos ir, ok? (virando-se para Shaoran) Então, vamos Shaoran?

**Sh -** Sim... vamos lá, então...

* * *

Deste modo, a cardcaptor e o rapaz chinês, juntamente com Kero e Tomoyo saiem de casa do Clã Li e partem em busca da tal energia misteriosa que rondava nas ruas de Hong Kong. Àquela hora (eram 11h da noite) as ruas já estavam desertas e não havia problema para Sakura usar a sua magia. Mas nem todos estavam tranquilamente nas suas casas... Pois, quando Sakura chegou ao local, avistou um estranho rapaz de óculos, cabelo e olhos pretos que estava parado no meio da rua, como que à espera de alguém... E trazia na mão um livro que Sakura nem imaginava o que seria... 

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Que tal? Gostaram? Espero bem que sim... Bem, como já tinha dito, o próximo capítulo vai demorar mais tempo, por isso tenham um pouco de paciência e esperem, ok? 

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio que me têm dado até agora!

Mil beijos

Ass: Daniela Kinomoto;)


	7. O rapaz misterioso

**N/A:** Olá a todos:)... Finalmente consegui escrever o meu sétimo capítulo, ufa... tenho tado muito ocupada com os testes, que maçada... Bom, em relação a este capítulo, só queria dizer que ficou um pouco pequeno, mas eu prefiro fazê-los assim... Desculpa se não fiz o que me pediste, Ana (em relação à fic), mas não deu mesmo... O que é certo, é que, a partir deste capítulo, as coisas vão começar a desvendar-se, por isso não deixem de ler, por favor... E já agora, não deixem de mandar reviews... Eu sei que nem sempre dá tempo, e que existem outras milhares de fics para ler, mas peço-vos, não deixem de ler e acrescentar um pequeno comentário, please... Bigada a todos, em especial à Saky, Angel, little dark...;)

Mil beijos!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: O rapaz misterioso

Sakura e Li presentem uma estranha energia vinda da rua Bird Street. Depois de um pedido de ajuda, a cardcaptor e o seu amigo, juntamente com Kero, unem forças e dirigem-se para o local de onde vem a energia. Mas eis que encontram, parado no meio da rua, um estranho rapaz, de óculos, com cabelos ondulados e negros, que vestia na altura uns jeans azuis-escuros e uma blusa, também ela, acinzentada, quase preta. Na verdade, tudo nele era misterioso: o seu olhar, a sua maneira de vestir, o seu comportamento... Pois era. E Sakura notou isso logo no momento em que o viu. Já Shaoran não o achava nada estranho. Bom, um pouco estranho talvez, mas nada fora do normal. Mas o que o despertou mais a atenção foi o livro que o rapaz levava na mão que, na verdade, mais parecia um diário, pois estava fechado a cadeado, como algo muito precioso. Sakura reparou neste facto pouco depois de Li, e recordou-se do livro que achara há pouco tempo naquela casa deserta. E o mais curioso, é que o livro se parecia mesmo com aquele que a cardcaptor se recordara, aliás era muito semelhante. Seria uma coincidência? Talvez. Mas como havia dito o Mestre Clow a Sakura no seu sonho, "neste mundo não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável..."

**Sk -** (falando baixinho para Li) Shaoran, aquele livro...

**Sh -** Sim, é mesmo... - interrompe o jovem, surpreendido, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Sakura. - É o livro que encontrámos naquela casa, sem dúvida...

**K -** (surpreso) Não pode ser! - fala Kero. - Desta vez o "ranhoso" tem razão! É mesmo o livro que procurámos!

**Sk -** (virando-se para Li) O quê? Tens mesmo a certeza disso, Shaoran? Mas... se assim é, porque razão terá aquele rapaz o livro?

**Sh -** Não faço a mínima ideia... Mas a verdade é que aquele livro é mesmo o que pensámos... - fala Shaoran, apontando para o livro. - Vês? Na capa, tem a imagem de Clow e no verso... a imagem de uma mulher...

**Sk -** É mesmo... - olha Sakura boquiaberta, confirmando as suas dúvidas. - Agora estou consciente de tudo... Shaoran, achas que este rapaz terá alguma coisa a ver com o meu sonho?

**Sh -** Talvez...

Depois de levantadas as suspeitas, Sakura e Li decidem falar com o tal rapaz. Kero esconde-se rapidamente na mochila, para que a cardcaptor pudesse falar livremente. "Poderia ser um sinal...", pensa a jovem. Kero também pensava da mesma forma. Talvez o estranho rapaz pudesse responder a algumas perguntas da cardcaptor... E até ajudá-la nalguma coisa...

**Sh -** (aproximando-se) Olá... Desculpa incomodar-te, mas...

**Er -** (sorrindo) Não há problema... - interrompe o jovem. - (virando-se para Sakura) Olá, Sakura!...

A cardcaptor e Li ficam, por momentos, pasmados com a reacção do estranho rapaz. "Como?" Como saberia ele o nome da cardcaptor? De onde a conhecia? Seriam amigos? Eram perguntas que necessitavam de uma resposta. E rapidamente!...

**Sk -** (surpresa) O...Olá... - gagueja a jovem. - Eu co...conheço-te? Ou melhor, co...conheces-me?...

**Sh -** (pasmado) Desculpa, eu não ouvi bem... Tu conheces a Sakura? Já a tinhas visto antes? Vá responde!... Tou à espera de uma resposta! - questiona sistematicamente Shaoran, um pouco descontrolado.

**Er -** Tem calma! - fala o jovem, sempre sorridente. - Bem, digamos que sim... na verdade, conhecemo-nos há bastante tempo... Muito mais do que tu imaginas...

**Sk -** (ainda surpresa) Não, espera... Desculpa dizer-te, mas eu não te conheço de lado nenhum... Para mim, és um estranho... deves tar a fazer confusão com outra pessoa...

**Er -** Desculpa desapontar-te, querida Sakura, mas não estou enganado... És a Sakura Kinomoto, não é? (virando-se depois para Li) E suponho que tu sejas o Li Shaoran, não é assim?

**Sh -** (nada surpreendido) Sim, sou eu... De facto, a minha família é muito conhecida neste país e em todo o mundo, já deves ter ouvido falar dela várias vezes... Mas... - fala o jovem, mudando de atitude. - A Sakura... Ela não vive cá! Como sabes o nome dela? Onde a conheceste? Responde!

**Er -** Já te disse para teres calma... Não vale a pena ficares nervoso... Bom, eu sei que a Sakura não vive cá, é do Japão... (com ar misterioso) E também sei que é ela a nova mestra das Cartas de Clow...

**Sk -** (nervosa) O quê? Tu sabes das Cartas de Clow? Por acaso não pensas em tirar-mas, ou estou enganada?

**Er -** Claro que não, Sakura! Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! (olhando para Li) Ao contrário de outras pessoas... hihihi...

**Sh -** Por acaso não estás a insinuar que eu fiz tal coisa! Eu e a Sakura somos amigos! Bom, no início não, mas depois...

**Er -** Excusas de contar a tua história... - interrompe o jovem. - Eu sei de tudo...

**Sh -** Hã? Sabes? Mas como é que...

**Er -** (interrompendo novamente) Bom, acho que já chega de perguntas, ainda não me apresentei... Chamo-me Eriol Hiragisawa e sou de Inglaterra. Prazer em conhecer-te, Li! E a ti, querida Sakura! - ao cumprimentar a cardcaptor, Eriol beija-lhe a mão, delicadamente. Shaoran que assiste à cena fica irritado com o seu comportamento...

**Sh -** (nervoso) Hei, o que pensas que estás a fazer? Larga-a!... Vá, larga-a imediatamente! - ao dizer estas palavras, Shaoran não consegue ficar quieto e dá um murro em Hiragisawa, empurrando-o bruscamente. Sakura é que não fica nada contente com a atitude do rapaz...

**Sk -** (gritando) Pára, Shaoran, o que estás a fazer?... Pára com isso, já chega! - a linda cardcaptor de olhos esmeralda impede-os de lutarem, colocando-se no meio dos dois. Eriol pára com a briga, mas o rapaz chinês não quer ceder...

**Sh -** (agarrando-o pelo colarinho) Vais ver o que te faço, seu estupor!

**Sk -** Já chega! Pára imediatamente SHAORAN! - a jovem acaba por se descontrolar e fica terrivelmente chatiada com o amigo.

**Sh -** (irritado) Está bem, desta vez deixo-te partir vivo... Mas para a próxima tem mais cuidado contigo, OUVISTE? E isto não é um aviso, é uma ameaça! - fala o jovem, largando Hiragisawa.

**Er -** (perturbado) Tu andas descontrolado, rapaz! - fala Eriol, limpando um pouco de sangue que tinha nos lábios. - Tem calma, não vale a pena partires logo para a violência! Eu não fiz nada à Sakura, muito pelo contrário, estava a cumprimentá-la... Não gastes a tua energia em vão, senão não a podes usar quando mais precisares dela!... Isto é, refiro-me quando quiseres proteger alguém de quem gostas muito...

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Eriol, Shaoran rapidamente muda de atitude...

**Sh -** (surpreso) Hei, espera! O que queres dizer com isso? Responde!... - nesse momento, Eriol partiu sem deixar rasto.

Alguns segundos depois, Sakura questiona o amigo.

**Sk -** (virando-se para Li) Mas o que é que te passou pela cabeça, Shaoran? O Eriol só me estava a cumprimentar, mais nada!... - fala a jovem, com ar aborrecido.

**Sh -** Hahhahhah!... - fala o jovem, como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta. - Com que então já o chamas de Eriol? Olha, olha, para quem nunca o tinha visto... Escusavas de me mentir, menina Sakura!

**Sk -** Eu não te menti, Shaoran! Por favor, tás a ter um ataque de nervos, ou quê?

**Sh -** (pensando) "Eu, um ataque de nervos? Deve ser isso..."

Pois, realmente o jovem rapaz chinês não estava nada nervoso, pelo contrário estava, simplesmente, a ter um ataque de ciúmes... E não era para menos, ver alguém que não conhecia de lado nenhum beijar a sua querida flor-de-cerejeira... É humilhante! Ainda mais, para alguém como Shaoran Li!... A sua mãe sempre o tivera dito que a honra era importante para qualquer homem! E naquele momento, Shaoran defendeu-se de unhas e dentes!...

* * *

Depois da briga na rua Bird Street, os dois amigos (se bem que zangados...) voltaram cada um para as suas casas. Afinal, como haviam combinado, não conseguiram encontrar nenhuma pista ou algo semelhante da mulher que Sakura sempre via aparecer no seu sonho... Depois do que se passou, e da atitude do rapaz chinês, a cardcaptor chega a casa muito chatiada, e um pouco cansada de tanto gritar naquela noite. Senta-se no sofá mecanicamente, e nem liga ao que o Toya lhe diz: "Então, monstrega já chegaste a casa?". A jovem estava muito perturbada, de facto, e pensava no que teria dado a Shaoran para reagir daquela forma. Não era normal... Ele podia ser o que fosse, mas não era aquele tipo de rapaz de se meter em brigas... só no caso de ter de apanhar alguma carta, o que não foi o caso... Enfim, a jovem tinha de descansar para acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, e foi o que fez. Devagar, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. 

**Sk -** (para Kero, aborrecida) Kero, já podes sair da mochila... Já estamos em casa...

**K -** (saíndo da mochila) Yupii! Finalmente! Já estava a sufocar lá dentro!... E, claro, ainda tenho de comer o pudim que está no frigorífico!... Mhammham...

**Sk -** Vai lá então Kero... Bom apetite... - fala a jovem, lentamente, com ar de quem não dormiu toda a noite. Kero preocupa-se... Mas o pudim estava em primeiro lugar, claro!

Enquanto Kero está ocupado a comer deliciosamente o pudim, Sakura aproveita para se deitar e descansar um pouco. A cena do dia não lhe saía da cabeça... Era estranho... "Mas porque é que o Shaoran fez aquilo? Ele não foi nada amável... como tem sido nos velhos tempos... ele não tinha razões nenhumas para se zangar! Ou tinha? Será que o Hiragisawa não é de confiança? Também é de estranhar que ele saiba tão bem o meu nome... e, ainda mais estranho, que ele saiba sobre as cartas..." E, nestes pensamentos, a linda flor-de-cerejeira acabou por adormecer.

* * *

Era Domingo. Sakura levantou-se mais tarde da cama (como já é habitual...), já Kero olhava para ela há umas horas, acordado. Na noite passada, o pequeno guardião não tivera tempo de perguntar à jovem o que se tinha passado, pelo que aproveitaria o dia de hoje para conversar com a sua mestra. Para esclarecer algumas dúvidas e, mais tarde, ir em busca da tal mulher, quem sabe... Sakura abre os olhos, ainda um pouco ensonada, e olha para Kero, à sua frente. 

**Sk -** (meio acordada) Bom dia, Kero... (boceja) Dormiste bem?...

Kero fica por momentos sem responder. Até que vai directamente ao assunto e questiona-a.

**K -** (sério) Sakura, ontem à noite... Podes dizer-me o que aconteceu?...

**Sk -** (aborrecida) Ai, Kero... - a cardcaptor sente-se um pouco incomodada ao ouvir falar sobre a noite passada. - Nada de especial... Só nos encontramos com um tal rapaz chamado Hirasigawa... Não me lembro bem agora... Esquece esse assunto...

**K -** "Esquecer?" Isso nem parece teu, Sakura! Vais-me dizer tudo o que aconteceu, tin-tin por tin-tin!... Nem que eu esteja aqui o dia todo! - grita Kero, tentando encontrar alguma pista que lhe fosse útil. - Afinal, o que é que se passou? Ontem à noite, não me parecias muito contente...

**Sk -** Impressão tua!... - fala a jovem, calmamente. - Por favor Kero, não me aborreças! Não basta eu me ter zangado com o Shaoran ontem à noite, quanto mais tu!... - ao falar, a jovem nem se dera conta do que tinha acabado de dizer, inocentemente. Só pouco depois, é que se apercebera.

Kero rapidamente muda de atitude.

**K -** (surpreso) O que é que disseste? Quem é que fez o quê?... Ai, aquele "ranhoso"! Tenho de ter uma conversa com ele, ai se tenho!

**Sk -** Por favor Kero, não te armes em protector... O Shaoran não me fez nada, muito pelo contrário... Ele tentou ajudar-me, mas a coisa deu para o torto... Começaram à briga, e então...

**K -** (ainda mais surpreso) O quê? O "ranhoso" andou à porrada?... Ai o que eu perdi... - fala o guardião, irónico. - Mas afinal, quem é esse tal de Hiragisawa? Não deve ser de confiança, senão o "ranhoso" não andava à porrada assim sem mais nem menos!...

**Sk -** Foi o que eu pensei... Mas acho que não foi por isso...

**K -** Hãh?... Se não foi por isso, o que foi então?...

**Sk -** Ai, não sei Kero! Não sei, nem quero saber, e tenho RAIVA de quem sabe! - fala a jovem, um pouco angustiada e irritada.

**K -** (desiludido) Pronto, está bem, ganhaste!... Mas ainda não me disseste quem é esse tal de Hirasigawa!... - insiste Kero.

**Sk -** Que chato!... Pronto, está bem, eu digo... - rende-se a jovem. - É um rapaz que veio da Inglaterra... Não sei exactamente de onde, ele não disse... Parece que ele me conheçe de algum lado, ele sabia o meu nome... Mas também, isso não tem importância nenhuma...

**K -** Como não tem importância? Se ele sabe quem és, então deve saber das cartas!... - conclui o pequeno animal alado. - E tu, conheces-lhe?

**Sk -** Não, nunca o tinha visto... Foi a primeira vez...

**K -** (pensativo) Que estranho... Tens de ter cuidado, Sakura! Esse rapaz não é normal...

**Sk -** Sim, está bem Kero, prometo que vou ter cuidado... Mas por agora já chega de perguntas, pode ser! Já estou farta dos teus interrogatórios!... Grrrr... - chatiada, a jovem desce do quarto, em direcção à cozinha, preparando-se para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Entretando, Kero, no quarto, olha para o exterior, da janela, pensando naquilo que a sua mestra havia dito. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho... As coisas não tinham uma lógica... E o nome daquele rapaz, do Hiragisawa... Kero já ouvira falar dele. Mas nunca o tinha visto, tal como Sakura...

Depois de um momento de reflexão, o guardião das cartas dirige-se para junto da sua mestra mais uma vez, tentando convencê-la a procurar a tal mulher misteriosa, para resolver de vez os seus problemas. Um pouco perturbada, a jovem decide sair de casa, se bem que ainda tinha de preparar o almoço, pois o seu pai, o Fugitaka, e Toya, não se encontravam em casa, tinham ido trabalhar. Pelo caminho, a cardcaptor encontra Tomoyo, a sua melhor amiga, que não hesita e acompanha-a, mais uma vez, nesta aventura, sem esquecer a câmara de filmar, é claro... E assim, a jovem flor-de-cerejeira parte em busca da tal mulher, sem imaginar os obstáculos que encontraria pelo caminho...

* * *

Em casa, Li interroga-se, a si mesmo, o porquê da sua atitude frente a Hirasigawa, na noite passada. E arrepende-se por ter deixado Sakura tão aborrecida. "Eu fui um estúpido!... Mas porquê que eu agi daquela forma? Não era necessário... Mas não pude evitar... Só de ver aquele rapaz agarrado a ela... Ai, que nervos!... Bom, o melhor a fazer agora é pedir-lhe desculpa pelo que se passou... acho que ela vai compreender...". E assim fez. Rapidamente, saiu de casa (sem notar que Meilin o observava, ainda aborrecida com o primo), e dirigiu-se a casa dos Kinomoto. Mas, pelo caminho, lembrou-se de comprar um ramo de flores para oferecer à amiga, ela iria gostar... Quando chegou finalmente ao seu destino, tocou prontamente à campainha. Uma vez... e nada. Uma segunda vez... ainda nada. À terceira... também nada. 

**Sh -** Mas onde raio é que ela terá ido?... Tenho que me despachar, com sorte ainda a encontro pelo caminho...

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**Bom, espero k tenhas gostado, apesar de tudo! Eu sei k não tenho muito jeito para escrever, prefiro antes ler fics da Sakura, é claro... Será k é desta k a Sakura encontra-se com a tal mulher misteriosa k sempre aparece nos seus sonhos? E o que irá acontecer a Li?... 

Fiquem à espera do meu próximo capítulo, please!

**Ass:** Daniela Kinomoto


End file.
